Roof Tops
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: What if Holden hadn't shown up right when her did? What if more happened between Noel and Aria? How will Ezra react when he finds out? My thoughts on 2x19, short one-shot.


**What if Holden hadn;t show up when he did? what if a little more happened between Aria and Noel? How will Ezra react to the news? My thoughts on 2x19... EZRIA**

**Ok so I wrote this because I was bored and had nothing else to do. This is a one-shot based off of episode 2x19. Oh and in my story Aria and Ezra haven't told her parents.**

**I don't own anything**

**ARIA POV:**

Ugh this whole truth-up day is stupid! I mean seriously were in high school, what is the point of this! I would MUCH rather be with Ezra! Emily, Hanna and I just came out of the bathroom after making Kate admit to sending the picture, not Hanna. Now Hanna wants me to go find Caleb so he'll stop going through her phone to figure out who really sent it.

I can't find Caleb anywhere! It was weird enough running into Jenna and Noel in the music room. Like seriously the two people who hate us the most are dating what the hell! It's just creepy if u ask me!

I'm now going to the roof to see if he's up there. After climbing the stairs all the way to the roof access (which surprisingly seeing how this is a school, there were a lot!) I propped the door open and began calling for Caleb I didn't hear anything so I started walking around seeing if I could find him. It feels like someone is watching me but no one else should be up here. I guess I'm just paranoid because of 'A' and always having to look over my shoulder. All of a sudden I heard a loud noise... Ok I'm officially freaked out now and I just want to leave! If Caleb is here he can come back inside later, I'm leaving! I run to the door and its shut! "Damn it!" I stated yanking on the door but it won't open. It sounds like someone Is up here and I just want to get out so I start banging on the door "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" ugh this is no use everyone is probably busy doing more _"fun"_ exercises for the stupid truth-up day.

I turn around to go see if there is another door or something that can get me out of here. I swear I just saw someone run across the roof. "Caleb?" I said nervously. "Caleb is that you?" I said with a shaky voice, I'm scared out of my mind right now!

It seems like the black figure was getting closer so I took off running to a latter I saw. I was half way up the latter when someone roughly grabbed my right leg. I started screaming and kicking my right leg to get out of their grasp. I looked down to see who it was, it was freaking Noel Kahn! I kept screaming but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!, help Someone? Please help me!" I kept repeating over and over again but I know it was useless. No one is up here, there never going to hear me. Besides no matter how hard I fight I can't win Noel is bigger and MUCH stronger than me.

He started gripping my left even harder, and then he yanked my leg with so much force I fell off the latter and hit the ground. I landed on my back with a loud thud. Damn that hurts it's like my whole back is screaming in pain!

"Where's your little pal Caleb huh? Or Mr. Fitz? Oh right you probably only know him as Ezra! Am I right? Huh, where's your night and shining armor?" Noel yelled

"What do you want Noel? And what the hell are you doing up here!" I said as I struggled to get up because my back hurt so much from falling earlier.

As soon as I managed to get up Noel just pushed me back down again with so much force I was almost crying. I was scared to death as to what he might try to do especially since he has all the power right now.

He was just about to say something when Holden (thank god!) showed up out of nowhere. He kicked Noel a few times till he fell to the ground swearing. Then Holden ran over to me and helped me up.

"ARIA! Are you okay? Come on let's get you out of here"  
>"thank you SO much! I was afraid of what he might do. And ya I'll be fine just soar"<br>"are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked

"ya I'll be fine but I think I'm gonna head out I'm not in the mood to stay here tonight."

"well good luck sneaking past the chaperone, if Mr. Tamberellie catches you I'm sure he'll give you detention for like a week because apparently this is a 'big deal'" Holden said

I giggled a little bit, "ya I'm sure he would to bad I'm gonna miss out on all the _'fun character building stuff!'_" I sighed "well thank you again you don't know how much it means to me, u know saving my ass and all."

"It's no problem I'd do anything for you, you're a Great friend, no get going before you get caught!"

"Yes sir!" I said jokingly

After I told the girls I was leaving and where I would be, I got my stuff and snuck off with no one noticing thankfully. Then I was off on my journey to Ezra's apartment. Spencer said she was probably going to bail because she was upset about something and wanted to be alone so she would make up an alibi for me so I could spend the night at Ezra's. About 20 minutes later I got to his apartment, by now it was almost 10:30pm. I quietly knocked on the door, afraid he would be asleep by now. He opened the door pretty quickly but seemed surprised to see me, but that made since seeing how I'm supposed to be spending the night at school. He was wearing his long plaid pajama pants, without a shirt...

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ezra Asked

"Umm... I'm sorry for showing up so late. Can I come in?" I asked nervously "if not I can just um, go home" I quickly add, and slowly start to turn around to leave.

Ezra quickly reached out, grabbed my wrist softly and turned me around to face him. "Of course you can come in, you're always welcome here whenever you want sweetheart. You know that." Ezra said before he pulled me into his apartment, shut the door and lightly kissed me.

Right when Ezra was about to end the kiss I quickly turned it passionate, after everything that happened tonight I just wanted to feel a little reassurance, comfort and safe; and that's how I feel when I'm with Ezra. When we pulled apart I looked up into Ezra's eyes and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed him lightly again with a smile on my face for what felt like the first time tonight. "Can I stay the night?" I asked Ezra with my biggest puppy dog eyes because I knew he couldn't say no when I did this.

"Yes you can I get you some clothes." He came back with a tee shirt and boxers for me, I quickly change in the bathroom than came back to lay on the couch with Ezra. He lifted my feet into his lap to give me a foot massage; it felt so good my high heels have been killing my feet all day! I closed my eyes and started to relax when all of a sudden Ezra stopped and tensed a bit. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong.

"Ezra what's wrong? Why did you stop?" I asked confused.

"Aria why do you have a big bruise on your leg that looks like a hand print?" I was confused at first but as soon as I realized what he was talking about I sat up really fast (which was a stupid idea because my back was still hurting and any sudden movements sends a shooting pain up my spine) and pull my feet out of his lap and tuck them under me so I'm sitting on my knees.

"Nothing it's not a big deal Ezra" I said not looking in his eyes.

" Aria tell me the truth, how did you get that?" he asked concerned

"What makes you think I'm lying? Besides it's nothing come on let's just go to bed." I said trying to get him to drop the topic.

"Because when you lie to me you never look me in the eye, which is exactly what you're doing right now! Please just tell me" he pleaded with me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "fine I'll tell you but only and ONLY if you promise NOT to freak out! Or do anything rash." I said nervous of his reaction to when I tell him.

"When it comes to you and having strange bruises, I can't and I WON'T promise anything, now tell me please!"

"Ok fine" So after I finish telling him the whole story he is pissed! "I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!..." Ezra yells, not at me just in general to himself. He pauses and thinks for a minute "it's not just your leg is it?" he asks

I look at him confused "Ezra what are you talking about?"

"Your back, when you sat up and every time you move; you wince." Ezra stated.  
>I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and nod my head. "Can I see your back?" he asks worried.<p>

I don't know how bad it's bruised but judging on how my leg is I'm sure my back is 10x worse. I didn't say anything I simply just stood up, turned around so my back was facing Ezra and slowly pulled my shirt off. When I heard Ezra gasp and whisper "holy shit" I knew it was definitely bad. I was nervous to turn around since I wasn't wearing anything aside from the boxers so I quickly slipped the shirt back on and resumed my place on the couch. "Do u want any ice or medicine, or something that I can do for you?" he asked nervously he still seems pissed through.

"I kinda just want to be wrapped up in your arms and go to sleep, if that's ok?" I was exhausted and in pain I just want to sleep and hopefully the pain will have gotten better by morning.

"Of course, come on sweetheart. Where do your parents think you are? Aren't they going to be worried when the school says you disappeared in the middle of the night?"

" Long story short. Spence is my alibi. And my mom knows left the school so we have nothing to worry about."

I was now snuggled into Ezra's side with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat, while he drew soft patterns on my back. "I wish I could stay here forever." I said dreamily.

"One day baby, and we will be able to do anything you want." he said softly.

"Mmhn I'd like that, goodnight Ezra I love you."

"Goodnight Aria, I love you too. Forever and always."

I quickly fall asleep thinking, _Noel Kahn you better watch out for Ezra_.


End file.
